


So Close, Yet So Far

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, POV Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: bleep0bleep asked: "what about fluffy skittles-- who get assigned different roommates in their first year at college, and have to cope with missing each other/ constantly showing up in each others rooms anyways?"
  College is hard. Scott knew it would be, teachers start “preparing” you for it from the moment they teach you how to write. They couldn’t prepare him for how hard it would be to be an Alpha away from their territory and pack, though. Out of everyone Stiles is closest, only two floors up in one of the dorms at UC Davis, but that hasn’t made it much easier for them to spend time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

College is hard. Scott knew it would be, teachers start “preparing” you for it from the moment they teach you how to write. They couldn’t prepare him for how hard it would be to be an Alpha away from their territory and pack, though. Kira is at Columbia on the other side of the country. Malia is still in Beacon Hills, working on getting the credits to go to UCLA. Lydia is at MIT, dazzling her professors. Liam, Mason and Hayden are working on getting through their junior year. Out of everyone Stiles is closest, only two floors up in one of the dorms at UC Davis, but that hasn’t made it much easier for them to spend time together. With classes, assignments, and work, their schedules conflict more often than not.

They make sure to talk every day, usually through text or Skype, and Stiles is dedicated to making a record of his day with Snapchat. Even when they’re both back home in Beacon Hills for the weekend, they don’t get to spend much time together where it’s just the two of them, aside from the car ride.

A night like tonight is rare. Scott’s roommate is at his girlfriend’s, and neither her or Stiles has any assignments due or early classes the next day. They started out watching a movie, laptop on the desk chair, popcorn on Scott’s lap, but they’re both so exhausted it doesn’t take them long to start nodding off. 

Stiles is the first lose the battle with his heavy eyelids. His head lands on Scott’s shoulder not ten minutes into the movie. Scott tries to keep them both upright, but his brain is so tired it’s forgetting how to sit. He sets the bowl of popcorn on the floor, then lowers both of them to lie down on the bed, careful not to wake Stiles. 

Stiles immediately curls into his side, one leg hooking around Scott’s, and his arms trapped between their bodies. Affection and exhausting wash over Scott as he wraps his arms around Stiles, and uses one hand to comb through Stiles’ hair. This is so much better than a movie.

Just as consciousness is about to sign out for the night, a reminder of the conversation he needs to have with Stiles flits through Scott’s mind. They’re both just so busy, all the time, there doesn’t seem to be room to really think, let alone talk, about his change of feelings for his best friend. Feelings that Scott thinks might be mutual. He’s put it off for almost three months now, it can wait another night.

‘Hey, Scott?’ Stiles mumbles against his chest. He slings one of his arms around Scott’s waist, fingers clenching in Scott’s shirt.

‘Hmm?’

‘Wanna go on a date?’

Scott’s mind stalls for a moment and he blinks down at Stiles, who is looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

‘Sure,’ Scott says when the meaning of Stiles’ words sinks in. ‘I think I have time around Christmas.’

‘Can’t.’ Stiles shakes his head. ‘I’ll be too busy stuffing myself with your mom’s mashed potatoes. How does New Year’s sound? We could kiss at midnight. You can wear one of those glittery, plastic hats. It’ll be cute.’

‘I have to wait until New Year’s to kiss you?’ 

‘Of course not.’ Stiles leans up, presses their lips together, then falls back down, landing heavily on Scott’s chest. ‘Too tired for a good kiss,’ he yawns. His breathing evens out and he’s back to sleep.

Scott buries his smile in Stiles’ hair. That conversation was a lot shorter and easier than he imagined, followed by the best kiss of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
